Pés e passos
by meSlash
Summary: Teddy notou em pequenos detalhes o quanto James havia crescido. Slash. Fluffy. TeddyxJames


**Avisos:** Essa fic contém tema homossexual. Onde meninos se pegam com meninos. Não gosta não leia. Se gosta, aproveite!

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente tudo é da Tia JKiller. Eu só me divirto com eles sem ganhar nada.

**Essa fic foi escrita para o I mini chall Teddy/James do 6V.**

Sub-tema: lembranças  
Itens: pés descalços

* * *

**Pés e passos**

Deitado na cama observava seu namorado dormindo calmamente ao seu lado. Baixou os olhos pelo corpo, detendo-se no peito subindo e descendo de acordo com a respiração, ouviu o ressonar tranqüilo do sono. Sorriu. Os olhos continuaram pelo corpo, passaram pelo quadril, torcido pela posição, pelas coxas grossas, panturrilhas e chegaram aos pés. Eles eram brancos, bem desenhados, finos e bonitos. Acariciou o peito do amado e foi envolto pelas lembranças, onde esses mesmos pés foram os protagonistas.

***

A tarde estava agitada, como toda tarde passada em meio aos Weasleys. Era o aniversário de quinze anos de Rose, a filha de Hermione e Ron. Ele olhou-a pensando em como o tempo passava rápido, afinal ele ainda se lembrava de quando ela era um bebê rosado aprendendo a andar naquele mesmo quintal.

Teddy estava conversando com Victorie, sua ex-namorada, quando sua madrinha chegou com os filhos. Foi cumprimentá-los.

"Oi, Ginny!" Abraçou a madrinha e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Teddy, meu querido! Como você está? Estava com saudades suas!"

"Oi, Lily! Daqui a dois anos será o seu!" Abraçou-a e a rodou no ar. Adorava a não mais tão pequena, ruiva.

"Albus. James." Abraçou os dois irmãos.

A festa transcorria tranqüila. Seu padrinho chegou mais tarde. Caminhou ao seu encontro.

"Harry!"

"Seu afilhado desnaturado, anda sumido, não aparece nem manda notícias! Como você está Teddy?"

"Estou bem, Harry. Não tenho feito nada demais, só ando ocupado com o final da faculdade."

"O que vai fazer quando terminar? Já tem planos?"

"Fui convidado para uma agência, vou começar por lá, depois vejo o que farei."

"Muito bom!" Enlaçou-o pelos ombros e foram se juntar ao restante das pessoas.

Os primos Weasley/Potter resolveram fazer uma brincadeira. Teddy ficou de fora, não por não ser considerado da família, mas porque não estava com muita empolgação para a brincadeira. Ficou somente observando.

Ele se divertia demais com as coisas que eles inventavam. James tirou o sapato e a camiseta que usava, sendo seguido por Fred e Hugo. Observou o ruivo mais velho, ele estava diferente. Não era de se estranhar, afinal a última vez que o viu ele ainda era um moleque franzino que vivia aprontando com todos ao seu redor.

Percebeu que James estava vários centímetros mais alto, os ombros mais largos e os cabelos mais curtos. O rosto ainda conservava um ar infantil, mas já eram visíveis os traços mais adultos aparecendo, como o queixo mais quadrado, o nariz mais afilado e as sobrancelhas mais grossas e escuras. James corria de um lado para o outro com os primos, primas e irmãos. Teddy observou a movimentação dos pés descalços dele, eram pés finos, brancos e muito ágeis. Eram muito bonitos. Faziam a perfeita composição com o resto do corpo do menino. Ou melhor, rapaz. Pois James já não podia mais ser chamado de menino, nas vésperas de completar a maioridade.

Quando a brincadeira acabou, formou-se grupos de conversas pelo quintal Teddy ainda tinha em mente a cena de James livre, correndo descalço pela grama. Era uma cena bela, até poética, além de sexy. James estava se tornando um belo homem, e com certeza atrairia muitos olhares por onde fosse.

Notou a chegada de Luna, o marido e os gêmeos, viu James ir recebê-los. Fazia muito tempo que não via Luna e a família, eles viviam viajando, e os meninos na escola. Mas algo o deixou desconcertado, James cumprimentou de maneira cortez Luna o marido e Lysander, mas Lorcan ele não somente o recebeu com um abraço, mas um beijo na boca. E isso não chocou nenhum dos presentes. Nenhum não, ele estava chocado, pois não sabia que James era gay, e ainda por cima namorava em festas familiares. _Ando afastado da família, pois nem estava sabendo dessa novidade._

Resolveu perguntar para Harry sobre os dois.

"Harry, não sabia de James e Lorcan. Estão juntos há muito tempo?" Falou tentando esconder o choque.

"Estão há quase um ano, mas Lorcan é mais novo, então o relacionamento tem altos e baixos. Os dois são impossíveis algumas vezes." Apontou para o casal que se abraçava debaixo de uma árvore.

Harry chamou James e Lorcan para junto deles. "James, você não apresentou seu namorado pro Teddy."

"Oh! Desculpa cara, esqueci que você não tinha ido às outras festas. Lorcan, acho que você se lembra do Teddy, afilhado dos meus pais e membro honorário da família. Você também, Teddy, deve se lembrar de Lorcan, filho da tia Luna, ele agora é meu namorado." Sorriu alegremente enquanto mantinha mão do loiro entre a sua.

"Como vai Lorcan?" Apertou a mão do loiro mais baixo.

"Tudo bom Teddy. Ouço muitas coisas de você, não teria como esquecer."

"Mesmo?"

"Sim, James adora lembrar as coisas que vocês aprontavam quando eram crianças."

"Venham logo, vamos cantar os parabéns para Rose!" Hermione chamou todos.

A festa terminou algum tempo depois. Os convidados e vários familiares foram embora, Ginny levou Lily e Albus, Bill e Fleur também foram com os filhos. Harry ficou conversando com Hermione, Ron, Luna e Rolf, Rose e Lysander estavam conversando sobre assuntos escolares, enquanto James namorava no sofá da sala. Teddy também ficou um tempo conversando com o padrinho e os amigos.

Ele não sabia o porquê de ter ficado lá até mais tarde, mas a cena que via no sofá estava incomodando de uma forma anormal, mas resolveu ignorar esse sentimento. Não prestou atenção em metade da conversa dos demais.

Depois de um bom tempo de conversas Luna e a família foram embora e James foi junto com o namorado. Harry chamou Teddy para dar uma volta. Foram andando pela rua, passaram por um comércio e seguiram andando até chegar a um pub, onde entraram.

Sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada, onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos ou distraídos. Um garçom anotou os pedidos dos dois. Aguardaram em silêncio as bebidas chegarem, quando as cervejas chegaram Harry foi direto ao assunto.

"Então Teddy, James está crescendo não é mesmo?"

Ele quase engasgou com a cerveja. Não esperava aquela conversa, ainda mais com Harry. E muito menos tinha notado que tinha sido obvio nas observações sobre James.

"Sabe Teddy, eu não costumava ser observador quando era um adolescente, mas por diversas coisas que aconteceram eu acabei me tornando. Ainda mais quando uma pessoa demonstra um interesse maior em outra."

Teddy continuou calado, tomou mais um gole de cerveja e olhou para seu padrinho. Realmente ele era um homem observador, ele sabia antes de todos que seu namoro com Victorie entrou num ponto onde a única saída era o término, e naquela época ele foi seu apoio para o fim do relacionamento. Harry o olhava com um sorriso sereno no rosto, bebeu um gole de sua bebida e continuou.

"Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você. Você é como se fosse meu filho mais velho, Remus e Tonks me deram a honra de ser seu padrinho, e aceitar foi a coisa mais maravilhosa na minha vida naquela época."

O rapaz mais novo assentiu e continuou olhando-o.

"Então você sabe também que eu te conheço muito mais do que qualquer pessoa, talvez até mesmo do que você. Esse tempo de afastamento prejudica um pouco a eficácia, mas ainda assim eu consigo lê-lo facilmente. E eu percebi o modo como você olhou James essa tarde."

"Desculpe Harry, não era minha intenção..."

"Não precisa pedir desculpas, Teddy. Não estou te censurando, só estou constatando o que eu observei e você também. Creio que você não fará nada precipitadamente agora que James está comprometido, ele está gostando de Lorcan, eu não gostaria de ver ninguém machucado."

***

O natal era uma época divertida, todos se reuniam na casa de Molly e Arthur, era uma legião de cabeças vermelhas e seus amados. Teddy chegou acompanhado de sua avó Andrômeda. Olhou em volta procurando James. Depois do aniversário de Rose ele não o vira mais, nem no aniversário do mesmo, já que James passava seu aniversário na escola.

Estava distraído conversando quando reparou que James estava sentado a um canto sozinho e cabisbaixo. Resolveu ir saber o que acontecia para justo ele estar tão introspectivo.

"Ei James, está ai sozinho por quê? Não está se divertindo?"

"Nada demais, Teddy, só não estou com tanto ânimo quanto os demais." Virou o rosto para a janela, como se quisesse terminar a conversa ali.

"Vamos lá, você não costuma ser desanimado, o que aconteceu?"

"Estou chateado, só isso. Vai se divertir, Teddy."

"Vou pegar um chocolate quente pra nós e você vai me contar o que está te chateando. E não adianta abrir essa boca pra me expulsar, você sabe como eu sou." Deu um sorriso simpático e foi até a mesa pegar duas xícaras de chocolate quente.

Sentou de frente para James e lhe passou a xícara, o ruivo pegou-a e sorveu um gole. Permaneceram uns instantes saboreando o chocolate quente da avó Molly. Teddy quebrou o silêncio.

"Então vai me contar o que aconteceu ou não?"

"Terminei com Lorcan há um mês."

Isso era novidade. Teddy estava esperando o loiro chegar, mas agora percebeu que o mesmo não viria à festa. Tomou um gole da bebida antes de continuar a conversa.

"Faz um mês e você ainda está desse jeito, James? Nem parece o menino que eu conheço. Mas por que vocês terminaram?"

"Nós brigávamos demais, Lorcan era impossível algumas vezes. Ele não era muito atencioso, eu gosto de atenção." Seu rosto corou quase da cor de seus cabelos, Teddy achou a cena inusitada, afinal não era todo dia que se via James Sirius corando.

"Mas brigas são normais num relacionamento, James, vocês ainda podem se entender."

"Eu acho que não, quero algo mais de um relacionamento. Além do mais em julho termino o colégio e ele ainda ficará mais um ano. Nossas vidas vão acabar tomando rumos diferentes, e com isso vamos nos afastar. Quero fazer faculdade como você, trabalhar, conhecer coisas novas. E quero alguém que participe dessas conquistas comigo."

"Oh, entendo." Sentiu-se sem palavras, não sabia o que dizer. O rapaz estava amadurecendo, e Teddy sentia vontade de ser essa pessoa que James falava, ser a pessoa que estaria presente nas conquistas do ruivo.

A festa transcorreu normal, as crianças loucas para abrir seus presentes, e as mães impedindo. Teddy se manteve à distância de James, mas sem deixar de ser notado pelo ruivo, marcando presença. James percebeu essa atitude e começou a gostar e a retribuir. Quando já estava muito tarde Molly levou os mais novos para dormir e indicou os quartos de cada um, os que quiseram continuar conversando permaneceram na sala. A essa altura, James e Teddy estava sentados no chão perto da lareira, com as pernas esticadas na direção dela, sem sapatos.

Teddy observou os pés brancos descalços em contraste com a luz do fogo, ficavam encantadoramente brancos, lembrou de James correndo pela grama livre, selvagem. Inconscientemente encostou seu pé no dele. Um silêncio tenso brotou no mesmo instante, olharam-se ansiosamente, um esperando o primeiro movimento do outro. Como Teddy permaneceu parado, o ruivo e inclinou em sua direção, ficando a milímetros do rosto do outro.

O roçar de lábios foi leve, quente e cheio de expectativa. Harry observava a cena de longe, com um sorriso discreto, resolveu chamar os outros para se recolherem, deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos.

***

Os meses seguintes foram de muitas cartas apaixonadas e finais de semana em Hogsmeade, até a formatura de James. Conversaram sobre as possibilidades de profissão para James, qual seria a melhor universidade, procuraram o melhor lugar para ele morar, até que Teddy soltou o convite.

"Você não precisaria morar aqui nesse apartamento se você morasse no meu."

James o encarou surpreso.

"Está falando sério?"

"Sim. Eu te amo, James, e gostaria que você morasse comigo."

A resposta do ruivo foi pular no pescoço de Teddy, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado e profundo. Saíram do apartamento que estavam olhando e foram contar a novidade para Harry.

***

Teddy sentou na cama e continuou sua observação de James, inclinou-se em direção aos pés dele e os beijou delicadamente, foi subindo pelas pernas, tronco, até beijar suavemente os lábios do seu namorado. James acordou com a leve carícia e sorriu, tinha encontrado o que estava procurando, se sentia realizado. Puxou Teddy para si e o abraçou forte.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que esteja ao menos legível. Trabalhar com NG é mais difícil do que eu pensei, mas acho que não ficou tão ruim.


End file.
